


A Slight Detour

by CheeseBagelTree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Lotor (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Good Lotor (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Japanese Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Multi, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pirate Lance (Voltron), Pirates, allura is indigenous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseBagelTree/pseuds/CheeseBagelTree
Summary: It’s 1689, and Keith just really wants to sail back to Asia cause he just wants a peaceful life away from the island colonies in the Caribbean. But his plans to get to the large port where all of the boats that go back to Europe and Asia are, hit a bit of a snag. The boat that he’s stowed away on gets attacked by two pirate ships. One of them being our boi Lancy-Lance's ship. Cue the rivalry, pining, and bonding moments.





	1. A Quick Trip To The Mall..Or Maybe Not.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly i'll add in more of the Voltron characters, and tags. The whole crew comes in later. Yeehaw.😘🧀🥯🌳

Keith was hiding behind a huge pile of newly caught fish, with his nose sandwiched between two fingers. He was set on getting onto that boat, fishy smell or not. As soon as he heard people walking towards the crate of fish he slipped underneath, sucking in a breath of fresh air before going under. He hid in the hollow space at the bottom of the crate, as the two crewmen lifted it and carried it aboard.

Once the crate had been set down in the lower cabins of the ship, Keith crawled out and observed the room he was in. _**Shit.**_ He hadn’t thought the plan through. _**"What am I going to do for the next 5 hours?"** _He slowly walked over to the other side to get away from the smell and look through a window. This ship was meant to go to the largest port/trading market in the Caribbean. The island was called Spacemall. There he could hopefully find a way to sail back to Asia. Living in the new world was tiring, and dangerous due to the number of pirates sailing and plundering.

Keith watched as the ship sailed further from the village, until it was a small speck on the horizon. Suddenly his view was blocked by wood, paired with a huge bang. The ship was under attack.

Keith rushed up to the top deck and saw that the ship was surrounded, with a large ship on either side. Both ships were bearing pirate flags, but they were different. _**"Pirates! Fuck!"**_ Keith screamed internally. He was beginning to think that he would never be able to leave this place.

The crew of each pirate ship boarded and charged at each other and the crew of the ship that Keith was on. It was a large three way battle, the sound of canons and pistols rung in Keith’s ears. Keith tried to turn and escape but the boat rocked causing him to fall. He hit the deck with his arms stretched out not able to catch him. The impact matched with his mild seasickness caused a wave of nausea to engulf him.

He staggered back up only to see a giant beefy man aiming a pistol at him from a slight distance away. Before he had time to react, something knocked him to the ground. Saving him from the fatal shot. He looked up at his saviour dazed. It was a man, actually he looked almost Keith’s age. He had tanned skin, and eyes that shone a brilliant blue. He huffed and smirked. “Oh look at that, you’ve fallen for me.”

 _ **What.**_ Keith’s “thank you” was lost on his tongue. Instead he growled “Get off of me ass wipe!” and shoved the guy off of him. “I’m kidding.” The other guy chuckled at him. He held his pistol to the side and shot the man who shot at Keith in the first place, without lifting his gaze from Keith.

 _ **Impressive.**_ Keith admitted to himself. Still he glared. Inducing more chuckling from the other boy. “I’m Lance, but you can call me sharpshooter.” He winked. “Keith.” He grumbled back. _**Why is he being so overly friendly?**_ Keith wondered.

Lance turned back to the fight shooting people down effortlessly. While Keith still contemplated the boy. He was so consumed in thought he almost didn’t notice the sound of someone charging at him. Thankfully he was able to turn towards the pirate just in time. He stepped to the side and turned just as she reached him. He grabbed the back of her head and the wrist of the hand closest to him, slamming her on the ground without letting go. He noticed the sharp blade that she held in her hand, so he twisted her wrist forcing her to let go. He picked it up and joined Lance in the fight.

They fought fluidly, working with each other as if they were one. They had begun on the stern (back) of the boat and made their way up to the bow (front). Lance was very skilled with a pistol, but Keith kept up. He was fast, and was definitely a better swordsman than all of the pirates they were facing. Keith dodged and stabbed gracefully his footwork was impeccable. Lance didn't move much, only to catch up after standing and shooting. He never missed.

Keith ran forwards towards a new wave of pirates. He dashed in and out around them slicing their necks as he passed through. He turned around to briefly admire his work and noticed lance struggling with a pirate who had managed to knock his gun out of his hands. Keith rushed back to help. Why was he rushing back to help? He was Keith! He didn't look out for anyone else’s ass but his. So why now? With someone he'd known for all of 10 minutes nonetheless. All these thoughts ran through his head, but his body just rushed towards the boy. Keith slashed a hot streak of red along the pirate's back causing him to howl in pain and let go of Lance. "I could have handled that myself you know." Lance whined. "You’re so very welcome." Keith replied, his voice drowning in sarcasm. They turned and continued the fight with relative ease.

The battle finally cleared and the two boys slumped down, catching their breath. Keith looked over and his new found...friend? He too was panting lightly.

All of a sudden he heard footsteps, a whole bunch of pirates stood around them sneering. “Captain.” one of them exclaimed. “Both of the new ships are now ours.” Lance stood. “Perfect.” He grinned slyly. Keiths eyes widened. A wave of sickness rolled over him again, this time it had nothing to do with the rocking of the boat. All he wanted was to go to Spacemall. Why was this happening to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the bolded text is what the person is thinking. 😘 🧀🥯🌳


	2. Giant Octopuses and ‘Forgotten’ Bonding Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bonding moment. A classic. Enjoy! 😘 🧀🥯🌳

_**Captain!?!** _Keith’s brain was running a mile a minute. Why was this happening  to him? Lance spoke. “Hunk, I need you to get everyone to collect anything valuable, and look for survivors they may be of use to us as crew.” Hunk, Keith presumed was a tall boy slightly on the chubbier side. He wore a bright orange headband and smiled almost kindly to his captain before turning around to follow his orders.

Keith turned back to Lance who was looking at him with a concentrated face. “We could use you as crew you know.” He offered his hand out to Keith. “If you think for a second I’m going to run off and become a pirate you are sadly mistaken.” Keith spat slapping Lance’s offering away. He stood on his own and continued. “How could you ever want this type of life for yourself. A pirate, a dirty scoundrel, the lowest of the low...” Keith felt a heavy feeling in his chest. He couldn’t quite pin an emotion on it. He was interrupted by Lance. “We’ll it seems that you’ve made up your mind about me, so I won’t argue with you. But I also won’t be letting you go. You could make a very good crew member.” With that Lance motioned to a few crewmen, and they grabbed onto Keith. He struggled as they half carried him onto Lances pirate ship.

It was a large boat, with three main masts and a huge main deck. Keith was dragged down into one of the lower cabins, by the time they reached the room he had stopped struggling. He admired the ship, it was obviously well taken care of. The door closed and locked behind him. He slumped onto the bed next to him. How had he gotten here? Keith was on the verge of tears. Today had been a long day and he was done. He had killed someone for this Lance, and in return he was being held against his will on a pirate ship. God, where had everything gone wrong? Why was the universe shitting on him right now?

An hour or so later the ship began to move. Lance paced in the captains quarters. He didn’t like what Keith had said. Well actually he didn’t really care about what he had said, he was more concerned with the look of hatred on Keith’s face when he said it. Lance liked Keith, he seemed like a good guy. He wished that they could be friends. He heard a knock on the door, and waited for the familiar skip of the heart when he saw who it was. His eyes met with his third in command, Allura. She was always breathtaking but today was different. He felt a weird feeling in his heart. Normally he would immediately want to go over and smush his face into hers, but today he felt less of a pull towards her. Whatever, maybe he was too preoccupied with the task at hand. The other pirate ship had the purple X on it. This meant that it was either under the protection or part of the Galran Empire. The Galran Empire were one of the most powerful pirate clans in the Caribbean. Stripping all of the valuables from a member would start war for sure. He had made sure to ask his crew to stay back. He wanted the two other ships to fight it out so as to make the battle easier on their part. He hadn’t expected the other pirates to be part of the Galran Empire.

Well a little problem by the name of Keith could keep him distracted for awhile. He looked up at Allura, she was looking at him expecting him to begin their conversation with a cheesy pickup line. Instead he asked for Keith to be brought to his quarters.

A few moments later his door opened revealing a grumpy looking Keith and a confused Allura. Lance concealed a smile, keith looked like a grumpy cat with his messy...mullet? Oh no. This could not be. What possessed him to have such an abomination of a hair cut!?! And why did it suit him!?!? He snapped out of his thoughts thanks to the awkward cough Allura made in order to signal him to pay attention. “Oh Uh Hi.” He directed toward Keith, internally slapping himself. Allura eyed the exchange, a sly smile creeping up onto her lips.

Ohohoho, she was going to make this happen. She shipped them already. This explained the lack of flirty Lance earlier, he was confused. Although she didn’t like Lance in the way that he liked her, she cared deeply about him and she promised herself that she would help him with this. Even if he had no idea that he needed the help just yet.

“I’m not staying on this boat.” Keith began. Lance rolled his eyes. Why was this kid so stubborn? Was he a kid? How old was he? Why was he here again? Right to provide a distraction. “I’m not letting you leave, you’re crew now.” Lance replied knowing that this would trigger a reply. “You can’t just decide that I’m crew! I...” Keith’s rant was interrupted but an ear splitting scream. The three of them turned towards the noise peeking out of the windows in the cabin. A large tentacle had smashed down on the railing, and was sprawled on the deck slashing about.

 _ **S H I T**_. Lance swore as he rushed outside, Keith and Allura close at his heels. Lance pulled his pistol out and shot frantically at the giant kraken. It had now fully emerged from the water and was towering over the ship some 70 feet high. The bullets weren’t doing enough damage to scare the beast away. Lance was panicking, his crew were also taking on the beast but without luck. Bullets seemed not to do anything to faze the giant octopus. Allura ran down to the lower cabins where more weapons were stored. Keith followed hoping to find a suitable sword. They grabbed as many swords and pistols as they could. Allura ran over to the canons and began firing at the creature. Keith rushes upstairs and dished out weapons.

Meanwhile Lance ran over to the aid of one of his crewmen. She had been hit down by a giant tentacle. He had promised a lifetime of adventure and riches to these men and women. They had stood by his side and now they were going to throw their lives away because of one stupid octopus. He needed to make sure they were all safe, he couldn’t bare the weight of one of their deaths.

He wasn’t paying attention when the octopus’ large golden eye singled him out. A large tentacle swiped towards him. It was stopped by Keith. He sliced a chunk out of the slimy limb. He had found a long samurai sword in the armoury. Lance looked up at Keith. What was with this guy? Practically saying that he hated him one moment then saving his life the next. He took this opportunity and moved the unconscious girl to safety, then turned and ran back in with his pistol. He had an idea. The sword seemed to inflict more pain than the bullets. “Keith! The eye!” he yelled motioning to his back. Keith seemed to understand because he ran towards him. Lance crouched down as Keith ran and flung himself in the air using Lance’s back to push off of. He raised his sword and shoved it as hard as he could straight into the center of the slimy beast’s eye. Green goopy blood erupted from where Keith had stabbed the creature. Keith pushed off of the kraken’s eye and landed on the deck.

The kraken had been blinded but it could still fight. With Allura and now half of the crew shooting at the beast with canons, the battle was sure to be won. Keith tossed Lance a sword and they both charged at the creature slicing and slashing relentlessly. Lance wasn’t as sure footed with a sword, he was knocked down, the world around him began spinning. Shit. He was going to throw up. A tentacle wrapped around him, but he was too out of it to fight back. Lance was lifted into the air, all the while being suffocated by the increasingly hard grip the kraken had. Keith rushed over, desperately trying to save him, but he was too high up.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and an explosion. Allura shot at where Lance was, forcing the kraken to let go. Lance plummeted quickly, feeling his stomach hit his lungs. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw Keith grabbing on to his arm and hoisting him up onto the deck. “Jeez, you’re heavy.” Keith groaned mockingly. Lance just nodded off. He was finding it harder and harder to stay conscious.

He opened his eyes again and he was sitting upright with Keith at his side. “Lance are you ok?”Keith asked (pleaded). Lance looked over his shoulder. The kraken was dead. “We did it.” He exclaimed shakily. “We are a good team.” Keith smiled, a half worried expression still written on his face.

Later Lance woke up in the Captain’s quarters. He was half naked, wrapped in bandages and his head felt like it was splitting open. He stood up weakly, and walk over towards the door. He had to go check if the others (Keith) were fine. He recalled back on what had happened. His memory was quite hazy but he remembered Keith carrying him bridal style back to his room, and bandaging him up carefully, almost tenderly. He remembered commenting on the colour of Keith’s eyes, and how pretty they were. “Ack stupid.” He cringed to himself, why was he so embarrassing?

Before he reached his door it opened, and Keith walked in. “Oh umm hey. Uh you’re awake. Feeling better?” He asked with his hand on the back of his neck. A faint pink dusted his cheeks as he turned his head to the side not looking Lance directly in the eyes. The room filled with a wave of awkwardness, “Um yea. I guess...my head hurts like a bitch though.” Keith chuckled. It was a beautiful sound..NO IT WAS ANNOYING. Why was Lance feeling this way? Gosh he must have hit his head harder than he thought. “Umm..anyways I was coming to ask to borrow one of you row boats so I could get to Spacemall.”

Lance’s heart dropped. It felt heavy and he didn’t know why, but all he knew was that Keith could not leave. “Yea, not happening. Remember?” Lance said with a little more venom than intended. “B-but..We had a bonding moment! I cradled you in my arms!” Keith countered. “Nooppee. Don’t remember. Didn’t happen.” Lance replied a little too quickly. He couldn’t let Keith leave. He didn’t know why just yet.


	3. The Scheming Princess and Chef

What do you mean you don’t remember!?!?! Allura heard coming from Lance’s quarters. She snuck behind the door listening in to the conversation at hand. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and practically jumped through the roof. “Oh sorry Allura!” Hunk said hiding his hand behind his back. “Shhhhh” Allura whispered, and motioned to the door. Ohhh, I was just about to ask what you were doing. I see.” Hunk smirked, letting the princess know that he was on board. Allura was a good friend, Hunk thought. He had originally thought, due to the fact that she had been a princess before the Spanish settlers had arrived, that she would be stuck up and snobby. Now he new better.

 

“Well my room is flooded because of the kraken attack, and there doesn’t seem to be room so there’s just another reason why I should leave.” Keith reasoned. “Well... Uh” Lance stuttered. Allura and Hunk turned to each other, after tuning back in to the conversation. This was a prime opportunity.

 

Allura rushed in with Hunk. “I can fix your room in maybe two weeks tops, don’t worry.” Hunk assured him, smiling bright enough to melt anyone into trusting him. “And for the time being Keith can share your room with you.” Allura added trying to contain her evil laughter.

 

“Oh.. ummm...fine but i’m not giving up on getting to Spacemall.” Keith said not understanding the excitement he was feeling. “I better go get a mattress or something to sleep on.” Keith managed rushing out before anyone could see his flushed cheeks. **_God dammit! Why am I feeling like this? O hn o._** This was not the best time to be catching feelings, for his captor of all people! **_Shit._**

 

Back in the captains quarters, Lance stood bent over his large table map of the Caribbean. He had this unexplainable bubbly feeling in his chest, he needed to focus on something else. “We need to figure out a way to get rid of all of the items that we stole from that Galran ship a soon as possible.” Lance pointed to the map. “There is a market place on this island here, its close enough we should get there tomorrow just in time for lunch if we set our course now.” Lance looked up at Allura whose face was stone. She had the most reason on this ship to hate the Galran Empire. When they first came to the Caribbean they came as settlers. They befriended Allura’s father and her tribe. Soon they became hostile and greedy. The two groups fought, and the Galra won, killing everyone except for Allura. A british settler had saved her. His name was Coran. He was captured by the Galra shortly after. Allura still held out hope that he was alive but as time passed, her hope dwindled. “Ok. But if we see any Galra I get dibs.” Allura agreed with a malicious glint in her eye.

 

They set course for the market, and waited it out. The weather was very calm all day so there wasn’t much work for anyone to do. So the crew just played a large game of cards.After being beat by Allura ten times in a row everyone grew tired of the game and headed to bed.

This meant that it was time for bed and that Keith was going to be sleeping in the same room as Lance. He suddenly felt very nervous. They walked in unison towards the cabin completely silent, with Keith internally screaming.

 

“So..um. You are the guest so I guess you get the bed, and I’ll..” Lance began before being interrupted by Keith. “No! Your wounds haven’t healed yet, you get the bed.” Lance huffed, secretly touched by Keith’s actions. “Fine. We will argue tomorrow.” He walked into the washroom and shut the door. Keith stood awkwardly for a few minutes before realizing that Lance was probably taking a shower. Keith blushed a bright red, **_he was showering n a k e d._** A sudden shiver went down Keith’s spine, and he felt heat rush to his nether regions. **_Ok..no..no..nope._** Keith scolded himself. Lance probably wasn’t even gay, let alone liked Keith, or would ever like Keith. He pushed his thoughts away and walked over to get changed. The he remembered, he didn’t have any other clothing. After sitting and waiting for a long time he sheepishly knocked on the bathroom door. “Lance?” The door swung open and Lance stood behind it, he was in a dark blue silk robe. It was loosely tied so Keith could see the chiseled chest underneath. He had his hair wrapped up in a towel and a white face mask on. “Yes?” he asked as if he expected Keith to be able to breathe after seeing Lance like this. “I uhhh n-need clothes change.” He sputtered out, trying and failing to put together a sentence that made sense. “Oh yea you can borrow something of mine, over in the cupboards next to my bed.” Lance replied nonchalantly, as if everything was going smoothly. It wasn’t. Lance had just registered the exchange, and how he looked. Now it was his turn to panic. Keith must have thought he was so weird. God! Once again Lance had made a fool of himself.

 

Lance stepped out to make sure that Keith had found something to wear, he stopped in his tracks. Keith had his shirt off and was rummaging through his clothing. Lance held in a little gasp. He noticed that Keith had a very toned back. He didn’t know why that was the first thing he noticed but he found Keith’s back muscles very alluring. Keith pulled something out and turned around just as he got his head through the shirt. Lance felt a pang of jealousy, mixed with something else. ** _It should be illegal to be this hot._** Lance thought. _Ack_ he did it again, why was this happening?!?

 

They both lay in silence, waiting for the other to say something first. Lance broke the silence. “Why do you even want to go to Spacemall so badly?” Keith eyes widened, he didn’t know if he was prepared to answer that type of question. “I-I” he stuttered. “It’s ok if you don’t want to answer..” Lance stopped him. “Spacemall is where i’m going to catch a ride home, back to Asia.” Keith answered. He knew that that was kind of open ended but he really didn’t want to get in to his whole life story. ”That’s all.” He added signalling the end of the conversation, surprised that he had opened up that much to a stranger. That was the first sign that he was falling. He tried to ignore it but he had a feeling that Lance all really had control over him. After panicking and overthinking his mind slowly drifted. He thought back to home, where Shiro and Adam were. He regretted ever leaving to go looking for his mother. They were his family not her, she had abandoned him. He looked over at Lance’s hand that was hanging off of the bed (How was he already asleep?) and decided maybe he didn’t regret it so much after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a transition chapter. Lotor and his Generals (Ahem*Lesbians) will be introduced in the next chapter. Coran and Adam are alive I promise. 😘 🧀🥯🌳


	4. Market Marksmen

They reached the shore just in time for lunch, just as Lance had predicted. Hunk, after an hour of begging, was let off the boat first to shop for food. Everyone else helped carry the items off the boat as Allura went to pay for renting a booth.

 

At this market all people could rent a booth and sell their items. It was the perfect place to get rid of the evidence.

 

Once they had set up shop people started streaming in. It was rare to see so many items from the elite Galra who had conquered many islands and tribes. Keith was hunched down on the other side of the vendor shack, attempting to squeeze himself into the only shade available. It was sweltering hot and he had no idea how Lance was braving through it all. He looked up and admired the boy’s features. How was it possible for someone to be so hot and cute at the same time? He was also very popular with all of the customers, Keith noted trying to suppress his growl of jealousy.

 

There was a very pretty customer talking with Lance over to counter, Keith angrily noted how perfect her ‘everything’ was. She was twiddling her hair and batting her eyes sickeningly. Her name was Nyma, and she clearly wasn’t there to buy any of the Galran treasure. This time Keith didn’t fully manage to suppress his growl after hearing her fake, repulsive giggle for the tenth time. His hand went straight to his mouth and he waited for Lance’s response. Instead he was greeted with a brief glare from the girl Nyma. He made a face and sized her up pointedly. He could feel a bubbling rage gradually growing in the pit of his stomach, the girl had just brushed her hand against Lance’s arm slowly. Lance smiled at her, which made Keith even more hurt, but now that he had come to terms with liking Lance, it was easier to cope with how he was feeling.

 

Just then Lance’s eyes flicked toward Keith and scanned his face ever so briefly. Keith’s heart fluttered, he tried very hard to ignore the hope that was filling his chest. Lance obviously didn’t like him, he was busy flirting with girls like Nyma. “Woah.. Keith your face is really red” Lance turned away from Nyma. “I think you got a little too much sun.” Lance put his hands on Keith’s face to check if he was alright. This made Keith’s face go even redder, he stared into Lance’s piercing blue eyes and found that he couldn’t look away. Nyma after watching the exchange go on for too long for the two of them to just be friends checking up on each other, brought both boys out of their trances with an “ahem”.

 

Now it was Lance’s turn to go red. “Oh yea.. sorry umm... you were going to say something?” “Y-“ Nyma began only to be interrupted by Allura who dragged both boys away. Once they were at a safe distance she whispered.. “We have a situation.”

 

 

 

“What! When did you see them? Who else saw them-did they see us?!?” Lance squealed. “Hunk saw them first, they were looking around in the market, he saw their Galra tattoos.” Allura replied, her voice was quivering despite her calm facade.

 

“Guys-“ Keith exclaimed motioning for them to turn around. the two turned to see three Galrans standing behind them arms crossed and smirking. The one standing in the center spoke.

 

“I hope you know that you aren’t being very discreet. The Galran Empire had already begun looking for you. Now more than ever they want to find you, due to the fact that they know that you have the Altean princess on board.”

 

“Wha-Wait.. what do you mean ‘they’....we aren’t stupid. You clearly are Galran.” Lance exclaimed motioning to their tattoos. The one who had spoken rolled his eyes. “Come with us we’ll explain everything in a safer place.”

 

Allura who had been silently glaring at the three, walked up to the Galran and got in his face. “It’s a cute little act you have going on here... the oh we’re secretly on your side and we know everything.... really it’s cute, but if you think for one second we will be willingly walking away with you. You are sadly mistaken.” With that she took a step back, looked the man up and down with the utmost distain, and turned to leave.

One of the other Galrans sighed “I really never understand why you start with that. They never come quietly. -Hufff- this time you’re carrying them.” With that the last Galran pulled out a long thin gun and fired.

 

Keith woke up in a large purple room. He was next to a sleeping Lance. Who was breathing softly on his shoulder, the warm puffs on Keith’s neck made him want to melt. Lance was breathtaking, Keith reached his hand out to caress his freckled cheek.. but then he remembered. The last thing he saw was one of the Galrans shooting a large tranquilizer at them, and Allura was no where to be found. He looked around the room and suddenly one of the wooden panels on the wall slid open. A Galran walked into the room, she was tall, with shoulder length dark dusty blue hair.

 

“Wake him up. You two have been sleeping long enough, the princess has been awake for an hour already. Maybe you two can help reason with her.” She ordered. Keith lightly shook Lance awake, his heart skipped a beat at the sound of Lance’s sleepy “Hello, mullet is that you?” He was able to almost completely ignore the mullet statement.

 

They followed the Galran through dark purple hallways finally coming to what looked like the captains quarters. There were the first three Galrans and the rest of the crew, including Allura. She was glaring at them and saying something about still being Galran. The conversation halted when they noticed Lance and Keith.

 

One of the Galrans from the first encounter spoke an odd sort of smile on his face. “Ahhh, the others. Sorry about the tranquilizer, you wouldn’t have joined us otherwise. Welcome to our ship. We are the Blade of Marmora.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Ive been away for awhile but Im back, and so is a slight detour. The full gang arrives the next chapter. Enjoy. 😘 🧀🥯🌳


	5. Reunion (Sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back Again!! Your welcome. Also I’d just like to say that Lance and Keith give me life. I love them. 😘 🧀🥯🌳

“Wait, wait wait. Explain that again!?” Lance blurted. “You’re telling me that we’re gonna be used as bait?” 

“Not we” Allura interrupted angrily. “Me. They’re gonna use me as bait.” 

“Well technically they’re using the ship with all of us on it as bait, so it can be argued that, they’re using us as bait.” Lance replied, jokingly.

Allura glared at him for trying to diffuse the situation, obviously he wasn’t paying attention to the fact that ‘they’ were Galran. It didn’t matter whose side they pretended to be on. They were still connected to the evil people who eradicated all of her tribe, and captured her close family friend Coran, who had sacrificed his life to save hers. He was the only reason she was alive today. These so called reformed Galrans could easily turn on them and hand her over to Zarkon, the leader of the Galran Empire. She especially didn’t like this Lotor guy. Not only was he untrustworthy, but he also made her inexplicably aggravated, with his smirk and perfect hair. What an asswipe. 

 

“We won’t let anything happen to you, we just need to lure the more important ships out and sink them. We also require your help extracting one of our commanders.” The Galran named Zethrid explained. 

 

“And who is this, man?” Allura asked barely able to disguise the venom in her voice. 

 

“Woman actually. Her name is Krolia she’s acting as a spy, her cover is no longer useful so we’re gonna rescue her. I think that you. The boy with the..mullet should tag along on this ‘extraction’.” Zethrid replied curtly.

 

“Um first off I don’t have a mullet.”

“yes you do”

“No I don’t Lance! You’re not helping. Secondly, why should I be tagging along?” Keith asked. 

“Well you will understand when you get there.” Zethrid replied, signalling that he wouldn’t be getting any more information from her.

 

“On another note, we have allies among the Voltron fleets who will be helping sink the Galran cargo ships. We were able to persuade a crew to join us.” Ezor, another Galran continued.

 

“An entire Voltron ship on your side! How did you manage that? They’re like the police of the seas, they wouldn’t likely team up with ‘no offence’ people like you.” Lance commented, eyes wide.

 

Just then a blades officer knocked on the door. He entered bearing news. “The Voltron allies were on board.”

 

At this the Galran Acxa, who had been quiet with a constant bored expression, looked up excitedly. The door was opened wider and the Voltron members filed in. 

 

Gasps filled the room.

“Brother?” two of the Voltron members said in unison. 

“Shiro, Adam!” - “Veronica!” Keith and Lance exclaimed. 

 

Keith could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as he rushed over to hug his brother and his brother’s boyfriend. He hadn’t seen them since he had left Japan. “How-Wh” He stuttered in shock. He couldn’t form words, he had been so afraid he would never see them again.

 

Lance hugged his sister all the while processing what he heard the other man say.  brother.  He once again remembered that he had no clue who Keith was, he didn’t know him. No matter how close he thought they were getting, there was still an entire life back in Asia that Lance didn’t know about.

 

Once they had settled down, and had proper introductions they began planning for the slow but steady destruction of the Galran Empire. Keith’s mind was still focused on the fact that his brother had come over all the way from Japan with Adam to find him. And the fact that he had so much to tell his brother, for instance his growing crush on a certain ‘freckled, blue eyed boy’. He was confident that Shiro would approve of Lance. It was hard not to like Lance, he was just so full of love and happiness. Keith looked over at Lance who was excitedly speaking with his sister, who didn’t seem to be fully paying attention. She was staring at Axca with a fond sort of smile on her face. Axca was grumpily staring at a map of the Caribbean. Keith looked back at Lance who was still acting like a happy puppy, he realized he was making the same sort of dopey smile. He noticed Veronica looking at him. Oh no. She had the same sort of evil face as Allura whenever she saw Lance and him together. He quickly looked away, and striked up a conversation with Shiro. It wasn’t difficult, there was so much to talk about, but his mind was still on Lance so he immediately noticed the rings. “What” He grabbed both of the newly ringed hands. “You-wait-woah. Omg-omggg. Did you guys get married!?” Keith whispered the words.

“Well- not yet, we’re engaged.” Adam replied, he looked lovingly at Shiro. “And you’ve met your mother!” Shiro added trying to redirect some of the attention.

Wh- no I haven’t. Honestly I don’t think I’m ever going to find her, it’s like she doesn’t exist-What’s that face for?”

“Nothing- sorry. It’s best if you find out on your own.” Shiro replied, with a half sad half worried expression.

 

“So it’s decided!” Lotor exclaimed drawing the attention of everyone in the room, before Keith could inquire further. “The Voltron crew and Lance’s crew with occupy Lance’s ship as we prepare the journey.”

 

No one really ever had a say in this, but almost everyone was fine with the arrangements. 

 

“So Lance, why don’t you introduce me to your long haired friend over there.” Veronica said, her sisterly urge to meddle had taken over.

“Who? Keith? Why, did you want to start going out with him or something?” Lance said trying to keep cool. He didn’t know why it hurt to picture the two of them together.

“I dunno, he’s kinda cute.” Veronica smiled, secretly enjoying his pain. That’s for joining the pirates she said internally.

“WHAT NO! You wouldn’t want to go out with him, he’s emo and mullets and eyes that look like galaxies, AND mullet.” Lance blurted.

“None of what you just said made sense.” Veronica chuckled, too easy Lance, you’re such an oblivious idiot hermano. (Brother)


	6. Misunderstandings are Understandable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So lately I haven’t been really motivated to write, but I promise IM NOT GIVING UP. I really love Keith and Lance and I want to do them justice. 😘🧀🥯🌳

The three groups spent the day mingling. Lance and Hunk took an immediate liking to the Holt siblings due to their shared love of pranks. After a while the two siblings were called back to their ship to work. They were the ships inventors, and had to work on new guns and weapons for the coming battle. 

 

Meanwhile Keith got Shiro and Adam up to speed on his new life in the Caribbean. 

 

“-Then we got attacked by a giant kraken and I saved him and we had this bonding moment. I cradled him in my arms all the way to his room and patched him up. He kept gaining back consciousness and each time he would say something and I would forget that he was a pirate. My room flooded because of the kraken so I sleep in his room now.” 

 

Shiro blinked, trying to process all of what Keith had said. What the hell? Wait was Keith blushing? Ohoho, he was. Shiro looked over to his fiancée, who was staring intently at Keith with a small smirk creeping up onto his face. He looked stunning, even when he was clearly in the midst of planning something diabolical. “So this Lance boy. Do you like him?” Adam said his smirk had turned into a full blown grin. 

 

“Uhhhh..honestly I think so.” Keith replied quietly, taking the three of them by surprise. Keith never admitted his feelings, he was always stubborn and secretive when it came to them. “Oh no I’m really far gone aren’t I.” Keith sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. The thought scared him, he was always slow to like someone let alone admit those feelings. What was Lance doing to him?

——————

Keith decided he wanted to see the ship’s armoury. He had a feeling Galrans were the type of people to have spectacular craftsmanship. As he entered the room, he noticed Axca the Galran from earlier sitting admiring an axe. “Woah that’s a beautiful axe.” He accidentally exclaimed out loud. Axca looked up startled, the softened as she realize what he had said. Yea, she’s a beauty. It’s perfectly balanced in my hand, so it’s really easy to throw. Keith walked over and held out his hands, silently asking to hold the axe. 

 

As he held the axe, his thoughts drifted to Axca. She seemed a lot like him, and he recognized the same whipped look in her eyes that he had whenever he looked at Lance. Obviously she felt what he felt for Lance towards Veronica. Maybe they could help each other.

——————

Lance toured the Blade’s ship with his sister. They turned to where the armoury was and heard voices. Lance immediately recognized Keith’s voice. He pretended not to notice the skip in his heartbeat. They both tiptoed over and peered in. Immediately both of their faces fell, Keith and Axca were sitting next to one another, their shoulders touching as they spoke animatedly about the knives they were admiring. Of course they would have so much in common. The two McClains slumped down, sliding down the wooden walls of the ship. They both sat with their backs to the wall next to the door of the armoury, listening in on their conversation. 

 

The entire conversation was about knives and other weapons. The two siblings, after listening in shuffled away not mentioning the tightness in their chests to each other.

 

Finally, everyone was gathered onto the deck to eat dinner. They had set out long wooden tables which altogether had just enough room for all three crews. Dinner was quite lively thanks to the abundance in people. Everyone had made new friends and were excited to work with each other.

——————

After dinner they all said goodnight and headed back to their separate rooms. Keith and Lance were still sharing a room due to Hunk’s ‘difficulties’ repairing Keith’s room.

 

“Ok today you take the bed.”

“B-“

“Nope. No you don’t get a say. Last time you saved me  and  I got the bed. The least I can do is give you the bed. I sleep here every day, you’re the guest.” Lance retorted with a puppy like pout on his face. Keith hated himself for holding out hope that Lance could like him. He was obviously not that type of person, or was he. It didn’t matter, Lance would never like someone like Keith. He was too good.

 

“Are you ok? You really don’t need to feel bad about taking the bed. I want you to take it.” Lance said after noticing that Keith looked like he was having an existential crisis. He really didn’t mind him sleeping in his bed, despite normally being very fussy about his sleep. He realized he wanted Keith to sleep in his bed, even though Lance hated sleeping on the ground. Why was he willing to sacrifice so easily for someone he had known for all of 3 days? He continued to stare, Keith did look good in his shirt he thought without experiencing the usual pang of jealousy that he should have been feeling. Ughhhhh Keith made him feel weird. It was a good weird, but weird all the same. It was annoying.

 

“So ugh you just gonna keep standing there... or can we go to bed. Today’s been a long day.” Lance started. “Yea sorry.” Keith answered and climbed onto Lance’s bed. Keith had never been excited to be on a bed before. 

 

Silence. It was gut-wrenchingly silent, but of course Lance was the first to break it. “Soooo Axca huh.” Lance didn’t really understand why he cared so much, maybe he did secretly know why, but he asked fearing the response.

 

“She’s really cool.”  **Of course she is** “And she’s really good with knives.”  **Way better than me probably** “She seems to know your sister well. Whats your sister like?” Keith said, throwing Lance off. Keith wasn’t much of a talker.  **Oh no what if he’s interested in her.** A sense of panic washed over him. Once again he didn’t understand why he was feeling what he was feeling. 

 

He couldn’t picture Keith with either of the girls without his chest turning to stone.  **Ugh Keith doesn’t seem like the type to hit on other people’s sisters though. What if he’s just being nice and making conversation? Why am I overthinking this? God! I should just talk about all of my siblings, that will take the spotlight off of Veronica. If he continues to ask about her then I’ll have my answer.**

 

“I have a lot of family back home, not just Veronica. She and I are the only ones who took to the seas.” As soon as he began, he couldn’t stop. He missed them so much, it felt nice talking about how much he missed them with someone other than himself. Keith turned over his hand proving his head up to get a better look at Lance below him. He looked so happy, recounting stories of his childhood and life back home in Cuba. Slowly his voice grew sadder and his eyes became wet. Keith realized that Lance was crying. “I’m sorry it’s late I’ll-“ Lance was interrupted by Keith squeezing his hand. He remained motionless for a few confused seconds, then squeezed back. He drew up the courage to look Keith in the eyes. Keith’s eyes were beautiful. He continued to open up, completely disregarding the fact that they were practically strangers.

 

Lance looked at Keith with grateful wide blue eyes. “Thanks, I really needed to let that out. I haven’t really spoken about how much I missed them before. It feels good...Well better.” Lance whispered. Keith just wasted to slide next to him and shield him from the world. He wanted to say so many things, but he knew that if he did he could lose Lance. All he managed was “Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! I always wanted Keith and Axca to be best friends. I’m going to be doing my best to upload more frequently. If y’all have any suggestions or anything really. I love comments. 😘🧀🥯🌳


	7. Knives and Axes Help Everyone Bond

The three groups spent the day mingling. Lance and Hunk took an immediate liking to the Holt siblings due to their shared love of pranks. After a while the two siblings were called back to their ship to work. They were the ships inventors, and had to work on new guns and weapons for the coming battle. 

 

Meanwhile Keith got Shiro and Adam up to speed on his new life in the Caribbean. 

 

“-Then we got attacked by a giant kraken and I saved him and we had this bonding moment. I cradled him in my arms all the way to his room and patched him up. He kept gaining back consciousness and each time he would say something and I would forget that he was a pirate. My room flooded because of the kraken so I sleep in his room now.” 

 

Shiro blinked, trying to process all of what Keith had said. What the hell? Wait was Keith blushing? Ohoho, he was. Shiro looked over to his fiancée, who was staring intently at Keith with a small smirk creeping up onto his face. He looked stunning, even when he was clearly in the midst of planning something diabolical. “So this Lance boy. Do you like him?” Adam said his smirk had turned into a full blown grin. 

 

“Uhhhh..honestly I think so.” Keith replied quietly, taking the three of them by surprise. Keith never admitted his feelings, he was always stubborn and secretive when it came to them. “Oh no I’m really far gone aren’t I.” Keith sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. The thought scared him, he was always slow to like someone let alone admit those feelings. What was Lance doing to him?

——————

Keith decided he wanted to see the ship’s armoury. He had a feeling Galrans were the type of people to have spectacular craftsmanship. As he entered the room, he noticed Axca the Galran from earlier sitting admiring an axe. “Woah that’s a beautiful axe.” He accidentally exclaimed out loud. Axca looked up startled, the softened as she realize what he had said. Yea, she’s a beauty. It’s perfectly balanced in my hand, so it’s really easy to throw. Keith walked over and held out his hands, silently asking to hold the axe. 

 

As he held the axe, his thoughts drifted to Axca. She seemed a lot like him, and he recognized the same whipped look in her eyes that he had whenever he looked at Lance. Obviously she felt what he felt for Lance towards Veronica. Maybe they could help each other.

——————

Lance toured the Blade’s ship with his sister. They turned to where the armoury was and heard voices. Lance immediately recognized Keith’s voice. He pretended not to notice the skip in his heartbeat. They both tiptoed over and peered in. Immediately both of their faces fell, Keith and Axca were sitting next to one another, their shoulders touching as they spoke animatedly about the knives they were admiring. Of course they would have so much in common. The two McClains slumped down, sliding down the wooden walls of the ship. They both sat with their backs to the wall next to the door of the armoury, listening in on their conversation. 

 

The entire conversation was about knives and other weapons. The two siblings, after listening in shuffled away not mentioning the tightness in their chests to each other.

 

Finally, everyone was gathered onto the deck to eat dinner. They had set out long wooden tables which altogether had just enough room for all three crews. Dinner was quite lively thanks to the abundance in people. Everyone had made new friends and were excited to work with each other.

——————

After dinner they all said goodnight and headed back to their separate rooms. Keith and Lance were still sharing a room due to Hunk’s ‘difficulties’ repairing Keith’s room.

 

“Ok today you take the bed.”

“B-“

“Nope. No you don’t get a say. Last time you saved me  and  I got the bed. The least I can do is give you the bed. I sleep here every day, you’re the guest.” Lance retorted with a puppy like pout on his face. Keith hated himself for holding out hope that Lance could like him. He was obviously not that type of person, or was he. It didn’t matter, Lance would never like someone like Keith. He was too good.

 

“Are you ok? You really don’t need to feel bad about taking the bed. I want you to take it.” Lance said after noticing that Keith looked like he was having an existential crisis. He really didn’t mind him sleeping in his bed, despite normally being very fussy about his sleep. He realized he wanted Keith to sleep in his bed, even though Lance hated sleeping on the ground. Why was he willing to sacrifice so easily for someone he had known for all of 3 days? He continued to stare, Keith did look good in his shirt he thought without experiencing the usual pang of jealousy that he should have been feeling. Ughhhhh Keith made him feel weird. It was a good weird, but weird all the same. It was annoying.

 

“So ugh you just gonna keep standing there... or can we go to bed. Today’s been a long day.” Lance started. “Yea sorry.” Keith answered and climbed onto Lance’s bed. Keith had never been excited to be on a bed before. 

 

Silence. It was gut-wrenchingly silent, but of course Lance was the first to break it. “Soooo Axca huh.” Lance didn’t really understand why he cared so much, maybe he did secretly know why, but he asked fearing the response.

 

“She’s really cool.”  **Of course she is** “And she’s really good with knives.”  **Way better than me probably** “She seems to know your sister well. Whats your sister like?” Keith said, throwing Lance off. Keith wasn’t much of a talker.  **Oh no what if he’s interested in her.** A sense of panic washed over him. Once again he didn’t understand why he was feeling what he was feeling. 

 

He couldn’t picture Keith with either of the girls without his chest turning to stone.  **Ugh Keith doesn’t seem like the type to hit on other people’s sisters though. What if he’s just being nice and making conversation? Why am I overthinking this? God! I should just talk about all of my siblings, that will take the spotlight off of Veronica. If he continues to ask about her then I’ll have my answer.**

 

“I have a lot of family back home, not just Veronica. She and I are the only ones who took to the seas.” As soon as he began, he couldn’t stop. He missed them so much, it felt nice talking about how much he missed them with someone other than himself. Keith turned over his hand proving his head up to get a better look at Lance below him. He looked so happy, recounting stories of his childhood and life back home in Cuba. Slowly his voice grew sadder and his eyes became wet. Keith realized that Lance was crying. “I’m sorry it’s late I’ll-“ Lance was interrupted by Keith squeezing his hand. He remained motionless for a few confused seconds, then squeezed back. He drew up the courage to look Keith in the eyes. Keith’s eyes were beautiful. He continued to open up, completely disregarding the fact that they were practically strangers.

 

Lance looked at Keith with grateful wide blue eyes. “Thanks, I really needed to let that out. I haven’t really spoken about how much I missed them before. It feels good...Well better.” Lance whispered. Keith just wasted to slide next to him and shield him from the world. He wanted to say so many things, but he knew that if he did he could lose Lance. All he managed was “Anytime.”


	8. Lance Deserves The World (Aka Keith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Adam bond. Keith leaves on a mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t really been inspired to write, like at all. Sorry if this is really bad.

Lance awoke with his fingers still intertwined with Keith’s. His face went bright pink and he untangled their hands. Keith’s face on the other hand was so peaceful, it made Lance’s chest tighten. He decided not to wake him, and headed out. 

 

He had woken up really early, and if he didn’t have so many thoughts running through his head he would have gone back to sleep. He walked out onto the deck and rested his forearms on the railing on the side of the boat. He looked out onto the horizon, his mind swimming with thoughts of a certain mullet wearing boy. Why were his thoughts of Keith? He scoffed at himself, he knew why, he had known for a while. Of course he had to like the guy who was obviously in love with either his sister or his sister’s friend. He rolled his eyes at his luck, of course, no one liked him. He was only ever able to score one night stands, never anything with substance. Maybe it was the salty breeze or the sun in his eyes but Lance started to tear up. He just wanted to be someone’s first pick. He pressed the bridge of his nose into his interlocking hands, and allowed himself to cry.

 

Amid his sniffles Lance did not hear footsteps approaching, nor did he notice the arms resting on the railing two feet way from him. He continued to be oblivious until that very same person cleared his throat. Lance looked up teary eyed at Adam, who was making a sad, knowing sort of expression.At this point he was too upset to try and cover up the fact that he had been crying, and half whispered a meek. “Hi.” 

Adam smiled sadly. “Hey.” 

 

The two stood in comfortable silence, staring at the ocean.Finally Adam spoke up “Ok I think I’ve given you enough time to wallow, now, spill.” he exclaimed in an almost fatherly voice. “I- I just always- I’m never anyone’s first choice.” He gasped out, looking away from Adam afraid of what he may think. 

 

Adam froze. Instantly his mind flashed back to when Shiro- nevermind, he knew that in the end he was Shiro’s final choice and that was all that mattered. He looked over at Lance, he reminded him strikingly of a younger version of himself. He reached out his hand and rested it firmly on Lance’s shoulder. Then he thought back to what he would have wanted when Shiro left for the mission. He took his hand off and brought both arms around the boy. Adam wrapped himself around Lance, acting as a shield. “One day you will be someone’s only choice. You will be their first and last choice, and they will choose you for the rest of their life.”

 

Lance chuckled painfully. “Easier said than done.”

——————

Keith walked down the hall, totally not focused on the fact that the night before had happened. Along with the fact that Lance was now M.I.A. Had he scared him off? God of course he came on too strong, he was usually the opposite when it came to people.

 

He turned and came face to face with the three Galran generals who were gearing up with swords and pistols. “Oh good we were just about to go and get you, grab your stuff. We’re leaving.” Keith’s eyes widened, he had hoped to have a little more time to look for Lance, but he also didn’t want to upset the Galrans. He quickly scurried and grabbed his samurai sword. The four of then headed out on a small rowboat. 

 

After a few hours or so they had sneakily managed to pull up next to the boat that was supposedly holding the prisoner who they were going to free. They clambered up on deck as quietly as possible after having a small lunch that Zethrid had packed. They snuck down to the lower levels of the ship, splitting up after a while. Keith was to go and rescue the prisoner and the others were going to hold the enemies at bay. 

 

“Down the hall and turn left twice.” Keith kept chanting silently. He made it to the door and was surprised to find it cracked open just a tad. He tentatively opened the door, and gasped.


	9. Hi Mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi! it’s been a while. enjoy. 😘 🧀🥯🌳

“Who the fuck are you?” Keith asked (screeched) incredulously at the woman kneeling down, evidently setting up a bomb like device. She turned and looked like a deer caught in headlights. Then she made a face. “You took your time. I was starting to get impatient.” Ummm I think the fuck not. Was Keith’s first thought. The four of them had come over to save this woman and she hadn’t even begun to say something of a thank you. “Listen here.” Keith began as he raised his sword towards her. “Wait.. Who gave you that?” The lady asked almost accusingly. “Umm I’m sorry, I was speaking. Keith retorted. “Who. Gave. That. To. You.” She repeated getting increasingly angrier. “Jeez, ok, my dad did. Why?” Keith replied with both his hands raised mockingly. “Keith.” She gasped as if she had seen a ghost. “How- wait-“ “He was my husband, your father.” “Does that make you my-“

“Yes.”

——————

Allura sat, reading. She hated the idea of having an alliance with any Galrans. In addition to that she really hated the Lotor guy, even more than before after learning that he was Zarkon’s son. She could feel his eyes on her as she flipped a page. “What.” she demanded glaring at him. “Oh good. I’d hoped you’d come around.” He smirked. “Come around!? Wh- What the hell does that mean?” “Oh, well I thought you weren’t speaking to me.” He said reminding her of what she had said. “Fuck off.” She pretended to go back to reading. “Aw.. no, princess, I was kidding. I’m glad you spoke to me.” She rolled her eyes as aggressively as she could to stop herself from smiling. She was almost touched. Then she remembered who he was, and began searing eye shaped holes into her book. “You’ll trust me soon enough.” He said almost reassuring himself. “You wish.” She hissed across the room without looking up from her book. “Yep.” He replied. This time Allura looked up taken by surprise by his bluntness. She looked up and met his gaze. There was something off about it, she had seen it before. It was a sort of sad longing face, almost like how Lance looks at Keith, but obviously she was imagining things. His facial expression changed almost a split second later back to his usual smirk, but Allura had already gotten a glimpse of what was underneath, and she was determined to find out who he was underneath his facade.


End file.
